


Любимый и ненавидимый брат

by Li_Liana



Series: Братья [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>400 г до н.э., Митос травит Кроноса, сталкивает и запирает в глубоком колодце, дабы иметь возможность уйти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любимый и ненавидимый брат

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на вырезанном эпизоде про прошлое Митоса.  
> Написано для **fandom Highlander 2015**

Поначалу самым страшным ему казались каменные стены и темнота. Потом, много веков спустя, это назовут клаустрофобией. Но тогда этого слова еще не существовало. Ужас — был, а названия для него еще не придумали.  
Ему, выросшему и все свои жизни проведшему среди вольных степей, каменный мешок казался самым худшим, что только могло произойти. Голод — не так страшно, от голода он уже умирал когда-то давно. И голод легко отступал, смываясь, словно следы на песке всепоглощающей волной ярости и боли от предательства. Со стенами и тьмой было сложнее — они давили настойчивее и неотступнее. Но прятаться в ярость получалось и от них. Хотя бы ненадолго.  
Кронос раз за разом вспоминал тот их последний день. Он ведь верил ему — больше всех верил. Хотя и знал, что если кто и предаст, то только он. У остальных двух на это просто не хватит ни ума, ни замысла. Но всё равно был уверен, не допускал ни грамма сомнения в верности своего любимого брата. Верил вопреки. А тот всё-таки предал. Его любимый и ненавидимый брат.  
Надо было его убить, не раз надо было. Но без него Всадники перестали бы быть сами собою. И именно его невозможно было заменить. Кронос мог бы найти другого Сайласа или другого Каспиана, но другого Митоса не существовало. Ни среди смертных, ни среди бессмертных Кронос ни разу не встречал никого хотя бы отдаленного похожего на их Смерть. На его Смерть. И это было бы почти смешно. Если бы не было так больно.  
Всадник Смерти стал смертью для самих всадников. Иногда Кронос думал, как Митос обошелся с их братьями? Убил ли? Обезглавил? Или отравил, как Кроноса, и заживо закопал в безвестных могилах?  
Хотя зачем ему так от них избавляться — от них он может просто уйти, исчезнуть, раствориться во времени и пространстве. И ни один из них его не найдет. Кронос бы нашел. И поэтому он здесь, медленно сходит с ума в этом каменном мешке, раз за разом умирая от голода и жажды.  
Значит, или убил, или нет. А раз его собственная голова всё еще на его плечах, то — нет. Значит, всё еще можно вернуть. Возродить Всадников и снова ввергнуть мир под копыта их лошадей. Пусть пройдет сто лет или даже тысяча, но Кронос выберется из-под земли и всё исправит. Но сначала он погрузит Смерть в самый страшный ад, какой только сможет придумать — на столетия, на века. Пока Митос не искупит грех предательства своих братьев. А потом Всадники Апокалипсиса возродятся.  
Этих мыслей — ненависти и предвкушения мести — Кроносу хватило очень надолго. Счет времени он потерял почти сразу, но ему казалось, что черный огонь желания мести согревал его сердце десятилетиями, может быть, даже сотню лет.  
Но даже такое яркое пламя со временем стало угасать. Тогда он уже привык и к темноте, и к каменному мешку, а вот в сотый или в тысячный раз умирать от жажды становилось всё невыносимее. Сначала он выбирал другие способы смерти: душил себя остатками одежды, разбивал голову о камни колодца, ломал шею резким ударом о них же... А потом его осенило, что можно пить собственную кровь и есть собственную плоть. Это позволяло продержаться в живых гораздо дольше и дарило новую боль — к тому времени боль стала лучшей союзницей и единственным развлечением в его могиле. Куда его заточил любимый и ненавидимый брат. И хотя разум Кроноса давно помутился, ни Митоса, ни его предательства он не забывал. Это оставалась последняя, самая яркая искра его бывшей жизни, которая не давала сознанию окончательно погаснуть и скатиться во тьму.  
Но годы шли, десятилетия проносились мимо, и за упорством пришло отчаяние. Даже огонь ненависти к Митосу уже не мог осветить окружающую Кроноса тьму. И в какой-то момент он по-настоящему решил умереть — лишиться головы, но прекратить эту бесконечную пытку.  
План был прост — выковырнуть камень из кладки, заточить его о другие, а потом рухнуть на него шеей и отсечь себе голову. Достаточно всего лишь хорошо заострить камень, и всё получится. И пусть подготовка такого камня требует очень много времени, но время — единственное, что было у Кроноса в избытке.  
Появившаяся цель придала ему силы и даже немного прояснила затуманенные мысли. И когда наконец всё было готово, в последний момент он вспомнил Митоса — Смерть Всадников и его собственную Смерть. Умереть, пока его личная Смерть жива и бродит где-то там среди людей?! Никогда! И ярость вернулась с новой силой.  
Острый камень пригодился для другого: им оказалось очень удобно вспарывать себе живот и резать вены, что вносило здоровое разнообразие в крайне ограниченный и тысячу раз перебранный ассортимент способов смерти на дне каменного колодца.  
А вскорости его нашли и освободили монахи. И это было до смешного нелепо. Неважно, что этого не знает никто, кроме него самого. Неважно, что он никогда и никому не скажет. Но сам он знает и всегда будет знать, что только ненависть к Митосу позволила ему выжить. Только ради него он не убил себя в этой проклятой, вырытой его предательством могиле.

***  
На поиски Митоса ушло еще несколько сотен лет — чуть меньше, чем Кронос провел во тьме после его предательства. Сначала очень сложно было найти след Смерти — Митос умел быть незаметным, потом еще долго идти по этому следу, то теряя, то снова находя его, а в итоге первая встреча вышла практически случайной — в маленьком городке на базарной площади, в торговое время.  
Кронос почему-то был уверен, что Митос покинул город еще накануне или вообще объехал стороной — и тогда снова придется мотаться по ближайшим селениям, выясняя, куда он свернул. Но Митос обнаружился тут, он неторопливо прогуливался среди рядов с готовой одеждой для знати.  
Кронос застыл, словно вкопанный в землю. Три четверти тысячелетия ненависти и поисков. У Смерти изменился облик, прическа, одежда. Но это был Митос, Кронос узнал бы своего любимого и ненавидимого брата в любом виде и спустя любое количество столетий.  
Митос словно почувствовал вперившийся в него взгляд, обернулся и посмотрел на Кроноса.  
Даже потом, после всего, что он с ним сделал, именно этот первый миг был самой сладкой, безумно пьянящей квинтэссенцией мести. Просто стоять в переулке и смотреть в глаза Митоса. Как мгновенное раздраженное недоумение — кто посмел так нагло на него пялиться? — сменяется узнаванием. Сначала неверящим, ошеломленным — растерянное моргание, вдруг просто привиделось от жары? А потом приходит осознание. Что это не ошибка, не видение и не призрак, а его брат, преданный и закопанный, пришел по его душу. Время Кроноса словно притормозило свой бег. Потом это назовут «как в замедленной съемке», а тогда он просто смотрел, любовался и наслаждался: как расширяются зрачки Митоса, как надкушенный финик выпадает из непроизвольно разжавшихся пальцев — и не падает, а словно невесомое перо медленно плывет к земле, как лицо Митоса заливает мертвенная бледность, а в глазах поселяется ужас. Не страх — страха Кронос ему бы не простил, а именно ужас — от понимания предстоящего и его неизбежности.  
Кроносу показалось, что они так смотрели друг на друга вечность, и позже он часто вызывал в памяти это бесконечно прекрасное воспоминание, но в реальности прошли едва ли минуты. А потом Митос отмер и двинулся к нему навстречу. Заторможенно, едва переставляя ноги, неловко натыкаясь на прохожих и не отводя от Кроноса взгляда. Только за это Кронос был готов простить ему половину собственных мучений и пытать не следующие четыре сотни лет, а всего лишь две. Или даже одну.  
Они оба знали, что Кронос его не убьет — не заберет его голову, но во всем остальном зайдет так далеко, как только захочет. И оба же понимали, что мера расплаты Митоса ограничится лишь пределом изобретательности Кроноса, а тот у него ох как широк.  
Но Митос всё-таки подошел. Сам.  
А потом эта скотина сбежала! Всего через три года!  
Кронос злился ближайшую сотню лет, а потом плюнул на месть. Свое он уже получил и теперь хотел лишь вернуть Всадников, но во второй раз найти Митоса оказалось не в пример сложнее. Зная, кто его ищет, любимый и ненавидимый брат стал воистину неуловим.


End file.
